


Mon nom est Oréna

by Jojos_guizmou



Category: Les Ombres d'Esteren
Genre: RPG
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojos_guizmou/pseuds/Jojos_guizmou
Summary: Le back-ground de ma personnage du jeu de rôle les Ombres d'Esteren: Oréna.





	

« Mon nom est Ysen. Ysen de Koskan, fille unique des Calvez, constructeurs de chars à voile de mère en fille depuis des temps perdus dans les limbes de l’histoire. La vie est une douceur, cachée dans l’atelier de ma mère, au milieu des copeaux de bois. La ville est dangereuse, même à niveau d’enfant, et rares sont les sorties que l’on m’y autorise. L’argent est maître à Koskan, et tant qu’il coule entre les mains de mes parents, ils sont prêts à voir leurs exigences à la baisse ; un boulon mal vissé par ici, une poutre mal fixée par-là, si le commanditaire fini emporté par le vent au creux de la houle personne ne le saura. Ce sont les vrais chars qui me fascinent le plus, ceux que l’on va tester sur les plages de sable terne. Le vent dans les cheveux, les embruns dans les yeux, l’iode au bout de la langue. Le jour où un commanditaire échappe à la furie des vagues, toute notre échoppe brûle, et mes parents dedans. La sciure flambe rapidement. Aussi vite que la chair fond du visage de ma mère quand elle me projette à travers une fenêtre pour échapper aux flammes. Mon nom était Ysen.

Mon nom est Petite. Petite, écuyère de la Dame, chevalière itinérante. Elle me trouve noircie de suie et sentant la fumée, assise dans le sable à contempler les vagues qui viennent lécher mes pieds. Sur une partie de mon crâne, les cheveux n’ont jamais repoussé. La Dame m’entraîne dans son sillage à travers le pays. De ville en ville elle vend les services de son épée si le client lui plait et que sa bourse sonne. Un jour mes services de page ne lui suffisent plus et elle me confie une dague et il y a des positions à retenir, des postures à apprendre et avec ma taille évoluent les lames que la Dame me transmet. Parfois son chemin nous mène auprès de l’océan. Les vagues furieuses, le vent déchaîné, l’écume qui monte vers le ciel, tout se grave derrière mes paupières. La Dame me laisse ici, debout, pieds nus dans le sable, la mer léchant mes pieds. Mes affaires sont en vrac sur le sol comme mon cœur de seize ans. Déjà sa silhouette s’éloigne à l’horizon. Mon nom était Petite.

Mon nom est Recrue, puis Capitaine. Recrue de l’armée royale, Capitaine de l’armée royale, soldat obéissante et lame acérée. Je guide ma patrouille à travers les bois, près de la frontière, nous sommes en reconnaissance, tout est calme. Le calme ne durera pas. Après les faits, quand les hommes et les femmes que je menais sont morts, que leurs corps reposent, brisés, sur le sol de la forêt, je ne me rappelle plus ce qu’il s’est passé. On me questionnera, on m’interrogera. Seule survivante ? Responsabilité ? Je suis démobilisée. Honorablement. Je sens encore leurs regards sur ma nuque tandis que je quitte la forteresse. Les murmures me parviennent ou je les imagine : elle est née à Koskan, rien de bon dans cette ville, traîtresse, menteuse, assassin. Je marche sans me retourner, je ne dors plus jamais à poings fermés. Mon nom était Recrue, puis Capitaine.

Je n’ai pas de nom dans les années qui suivent. Je hère à travers le pays, jusqu’au-delà des frontières qu’auparavant j’étais chargée de surveiller. Et aussi souvent que possible, vers l’océan. Les orages qui grondent au-dessus des vagues sont autant de cris que je ne peux pas pousser, alors j’écris, et quand tout sera consigné, peut-être qu’il y aura une place pour autre chose que le doute et l’incertitude dans la vieille carcasse que je suis devenue. L’océan lave mes plaies, apaise mes tourments. Je n’ai pas de nom depuis cinq années.

Mon nom est Ysen, mon nom est Petite, mon nom est Recrue, mon nom est Capitaine. Mon nom est Oréna. Ysen, ai-je crié une dernière fois par-dessus les vagues. Désormais ils me connaîtront sous le nom d’Oréna, qui sonne comme l’orage.  
Mon nom est Oréna, mes armes sont les mots, ma compagne : mon épée. »

D’une demi feuille de parchemin retrouvée à moitié ensevelie par le sable sur la plage de Koskan.


End file.
